Le journal intime de LilyJames WPotter
by Lil Kitten2
Summary: Voici le journal de la fille du célèbre Harry James Potter et de Ginny Weasley
1. Default Chapter

Cher Journal, Je me nomme Lily-James W.Potter, jai 16 ans, les cheveux roux comme ma mère, les yeux verts comme mon père et ce dernier dit que moi et ma grand- mère paternelle nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Je n'ai jamais connu ma grand-mère Lily, j'aurais voulu, mais elle est morte lorsque mon père, Harry, avait moins d'un an. Ça me manques un peu, c'est comme le fragment du passé qui m'est échappé.Oui je sais, je parle avec des mots très « philosophique » comme dirait Derek, un de mes très bons amis et en l'occurrence, le plus beau garçon de l'école. (Hé bien avec la génétique qu'il a.) Bon, passons.Pour revenir au « langage philosophique » Je ne suis pas si pire que ça si on me compare à ma très chère meilleure amie Kryzall (oui, je sais moi-même je me demande ou ses parents ont péché un nom pareil, peu importent.) Je suis chanceuse en un sens, je crois, car, j'ai la famille la plus parfaite qu'il soit. Mon père, Harry, est joueur professionnel de Quidditch, ma mère Virginia « Ginny » est designer de mode et mon petit frère Liam qui vient d'avoir 5 ans est un ange mis à part certaines anecdotes qui se rapportent à un certain souper, voir hier soir, disons. Liam qui découvre un peu plus de choses chaque jour vu son jeune âge a demandé à mes parents la simple mais « atroce » question : « D'où viennent les bébés ? » J'en pleurais, tellement je riais quand j'y repense.J'ai dû faire la même chose à son âge.Puisque que ma mère est enceinte, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées.Vous auriez dû voir la tête que faisait mon père, c'était hilarant, je vous le dis.Au moins mon père a fourni de meilleures explications à Liam si on les comparent à celles donnés par mon parrain Ron, envers son fils Michael.Bref, passons.Si je vous présentais un peu mieux mon environnementÊ? Bon alors, je suis une sorcière.HÉ OUI !!! Je vais même dans une école spéciale, poudlard vous connaissez? Bref, je suis une Gryffondor. Et, vraiment très fière de l'être.Je dois l'avouer.J'ai beaucoup d'amis et je vais vous les présenter brièvement. Bon, tout d'abord, il y a ma meilleure amie Kryzall G-Ryan (Fille d'Hermione et de son beau Lee Ryan. Kryzall est préfète en chef pour les Serdaigle), Derek Flint (Fils de Marcus et Holly.Derek est, sans vous le cacher, le plus beau garçon de l'école.Il est à Serdaigle lui aussi), Zakari et Rebecca Malfoy-Lynch (Les jumeaux de Draco et de Bijou, ils sont adorables ! ! ! Que dire de plus, ils sont eux aussi à Poudlard, mais ils résident à Poufsouffle) je suis désolée, je dois y aller. Ma mère m'appelle, le souper est prêt. Bisous  
  
Lily-James Weasley.Potter -xxxx- 


	2. 2

Alors, de retour pour vous embêter de nouveau avec l'histoire de ma vie passionnante. Bon, l'autre jour je vous ais laissés avec, comme excuse que je devais aller manger, hé bien aujourd'hui j'ai tout le temps que je veux.Bon alors, l'école est finie, enfin!!! J'ai tout de même bien réussi mes examens finaux..Comme dirait Hermione (La mère de ma meilleure amie : ``Votre 6eme et 7eme années sont des années fondamentales pour votre éducation``) Je me réponds, à moi-même, bien sûr avec le plus grand respect que je lui doit (quand-même, c'est ma tante alors,) Blah, blah blah!!! (lol) Je dois dire que ça me fait chier d'entendre parler de l'école alors que les cours son terminés.Hier j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir, je suis allée faire du shopping avec Rebecca et Kryzall, c'était fabuleux..Nous avons vus des mecs super mignons, non mais franchement je vous le dit, ça en valait vraiment la peine.. (Ils ne battent pas Derek, mais tout de même.) Rebecca est même allés les saluer.Non mais!!! Moi qui suis trop timide, je n'ai pas osée!!! (Timidité que je retiens de mon père, malheureusement).Michael, qui lui n'arrêtes pas de me traiter de froussarde (Mais lui par contre..) Désolé, vraiment, j'allais m'emporter.. Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.J'ai plus rien à dire.. Bye Bye!!!!  
Lily-James -xxx- 


	3. 3

Cher Journal, Que je suis conne!!! Non mais vraiment!!! Je m'explique.J'étais en visite chez mon cousin pour 2 jours et j'ai vraiment agi de façon stupide.Michael et moi étions dans sa chambre et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu le réflexe de l'embrasser..Le fait de l'embrasser n'est pas si mal mais c'est la suite qui est stupide..vous imaginez, moi et mon cousin Michael.Et si mon père ou le sien l'apprenait?? Je suis dans la merde.mais vraiment.J'en ai parlé à Kryzall qui elle, avait les yeux ronds et ma répondue affectueusement : 'Lily, Franchement' Non mais je suis vraiment conne..Le pire c'est que je crois que j'aime Michael.Mon frère aussi aime sa cousine, mais Liam et Charisse c'est pas la même chose, ils ont 5 ans et moi 16...Oh, la ,la..J'ai jamais été aussi paniquée qu'en ce moment et, pas question que j'en parle à Rebecca parce que avec la grande gueule qu'elle a (Ce qu'elle retient de son père Draco), elle serait capable de tout raconter à population entière de Godric's Hollow..ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!! Je devrai peut-être en parler à ma mère, elle a vécue quelque chose de sensiblement pareil à mon âge, elle avait elle-même beaucoup d'affection pour un membre très proche de sa famille, voir un de ses frères. C'est ça.ma mère trouvera la solution. @+ Mon très cher Journal  
Lily-James -xxxx- 


End file.
